The present invention comprises a new Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia fruticosa and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cnem Bule’.
‘Cnem Bule’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Cnem Bule’ has purple-violet flowers, a relatively compact growth habit that is semi-spreading and mounded, strong stems, full well branched plant with medium-green foliage, good floriferiousness, and a slightly sweet fragrance.
‘Cnem Bule’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘NE04-71-4’ with lavender color. ‘NE04-71-4’ has smaller flowers, lighter foliage, and shorter stems than ‘Cnem Bule’.
The male parent of ‘Cnem Bule’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘NE04-2-2’ with blue color. ‘NE04-2-2’ has larger foliage, a lighter blue color, and a more spreading habit than ‘Cnem Bule’.
‘Cnem Bule’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2005 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The pollination took place in October 2005 and the seed sowing in January 2006.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cnem Bule’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in January 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cnem Bule’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cnem Bule’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Cnem Bule’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.